Wrestlemania Mystery
by TiggerT
Summary: This is my take on what may happen around wrestlemania when Vince feels the wrestlers need to put more feeling into the shows. With Randy, Edge, Shane, Khali some original characters and many more. This story has a touch of humor. Enjoy! Please Review!


Author Notes: This is the first story I am posting, so please review. I haven't written anything in a while and just had that urge to write and I just happen to be watching wrestling at the time. Hope you enjoy it. Please review!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE characters/ wrestlers/ owners or anyone affiliated with WWE. This is a fictional story.

CHAPTER 1:

It was the night before wrestlemania and all that was heard was three giant men arguing a then ring. "It wasn't me I swear .." "Don't look at me I barely knew the guy" " Well he deserved it"

The night before wrestlemania was always a nervous and exciting night. It was when legendary wrestlers were placed into the WWE Hall of Fame while others looked on and their heroes. Also the wrestlers that would be competing during wrestlemania would find out if they would win then the match the next night and what their new storyline would be.

~Earlier that night~

" You wanted to see me dad?'

"Yeah son, sit down. Let me ask you question. What do you think of the matches and the shows lately?"

"They have been good but not great. I can't think of any memorable matches in the past three months." Shane said

"That is exactly what I was thinking and we need to do something to get these wrestlers motivated. We are getting killed in the ratings against that other wrestling knock off. We need to see more emotions from them when they are in character. It is really affecting ratings, and you know that ratings equal money." Vince said

"So what do you have in mind?"

" MURDER!!!" Vince said excitedly.

"What!?! Listen dad I know that we want more ratings but murder. Why would you kill someone?"

"No you idiot. We are not going to kill anyone… well not for real anyway. Believe me I have had some thoughts."

"Your confusing me. What are you planning to do?" Shane said

"Well I want to get these entertainers in the wrestling industry motivated. So the best way to get those emotions following before wrestlemania is to fake a murder tonight at the arena. No one is to know about this except for yourself, Stephanie and whoever is the victim."

"So who do you want to jokingly kill?"

"Hmm…it has to be someone that will keep their mouth shut. What about Taker?" Vince suggests

"He would never go for that. But I have the perfect wrestler in mind. He is a true business man and will do almost anything for money.:

"Spit it out already Shane, who are you talking about?"

"John Bradshaw Layfield also known as JBL" Shane says with a grin

A smile slowly began to form on Vince's face. It was a perfect idea to have JBL as the victim. He already made a lot of people mad with his bad attitude in the locker rooms.

"Excellent suggestion Shane. Now we need to get this plan in motions it needs to happen tonight at the arena. Have you seen me assistant?"

"Yeah, she was outside the door making calls for the hall of fame ceremony last time I saw her."

"Tiffany!!!" Vince yelled

Tiffany hurried and finished the call she was on and ran into Vince's temporary office at the arena.

"Yes Mr. McMahon before you can ask everything is completely set for the ceremony tonight. Is there anything else you need me to do you Mr. McMahon."

"Good. And yes there is something else you can do for me. Find JBL and bring him to my office immediately and find my daughter and have her see me in my office also." Vince demanded.

Tiffany went running to the ring as fast as she could in heels to the ring located in the center of the arena. As she was running she placed a call to Shane and Stephanie McMahon's assistant.

"Hey Lauren it's me Tiffany."

"Hey how are you? Sorry I didn't call you back yesterday." Lauren said

"That's alright. I was crazy busy finishing up a problem that came up with the seating arrangement at the ceremony for tonight. Is Stephanie with you? Her dad wants her in his office. I think something may be going down.' Tiffany replied

"I am with Stephanie. She is actually finishing up an internet interview with some of the fans. I will have her to Vince in fifteen minutes." Lauren said

"Make it ten minutes he is in one of those moods."

"Sure and I will keep my eyes and ears open to what may be going on."

Tiffany hung up her phone as she was getting closer to the ring. There were to very fit and handsome men working on some moves in the ring.

"I love my job." Tiffany thought

It was Edge and Randy Orton in the ring.

"Hey Randy have you seen JBL? Vince wants him in his office."

"Are you sure your not looking for me. I've seen the look in your eye when you see me." Randy said with a sly look.

"My mistake for asking someone with no sense. Edge do you know where JBL is?"

"He actually just headed to the locker room." Edge said

"Thanks for telling me. See you boys at the ceremony."

As Tiffany went running from the ring Randy watched.

"Oh yeah she wants me."

While randy was finishing his sentence Edge came running from the other side of the ring and speared Randy. Tiffany was running like a mad woman trying to get to the locker rooms. As she approached the locker room door she came to a halt.

"Hopefully anyone behind this door is fully dressed." Tiffany thought out loud.

Tiffany knocked on the door gently, but no answer. This time Tiffany was going to knock harder and make sure JBL heard her this time. As Tiffany went to knock the door flew open and Tiffany was knocking on a wet hard chest. JBL was standing there in nothing but a towel and a cowboy hat.

"What are you doing Tiffany?" JBL asked

"Oh! Sorry about that... I didn't realize that you opened the door. wants you in his office immediately."

"Alright I will be there in five minute just have to put some clothes on."


End file.
